Family Breaks All Bonds
by JCarpenter
Summary: Takes place after magic is brought back to Storybrooke. Join Emma, Snow, James, and Henry as they bring the kingdom back together and search for the Evil Queen and Rumpelstiltskin.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The purple clouds finally disappeared, leaving the residents of Storybrooke stunned and very confused. Suddenly, they remembered their past lives; who they really were, living in an entirely different land, and none were sure how they ended up in this new world. It was as if they were all waking up from the same dream. After a few moments, confusion turned to excitement as everyone reunited with their loved ones. Nova ran into a waiting Dreamy's arms, Gappetto left immediately to find his lost son, and Jefferson cried tears of joy when his Grace finally recognized him, running to him, screaming "papa." It seemed that all of Storybrooke was celebrating. That is, everyone except the royal couple.

Snow White and James were still standing in the middle of the street, silently taking it all in.

"James, we did it! We defeated the curse!" said Snow, jumping once again into her Charming's arms. "You found me!"

"Did you ever doubt I would?" he asked cheekily.

Snow allowed a small laugh at her husband's easy confidence, something she missed and lived without for 28 years. Then realization hit her, and she gasped, "Emma." It all clicked. The stranger of the town who became her roommate and best friend was her daughter. No wonder she always felt a connection towards the young woman she couldn't explain. She watched as comprehension hit James' face, and held back tears as he started crying.

"Snow, where is she? Where is our daughter?" he choked.

"I have a hunch." Snow responded. "Follow me."

Storybrooke Hospital was a buzz. Everyone was talking about the escape of a presumed mental patient from the psych ward, and how a 10 year boy just barely escaped death.

Snow gasped again. Henry just fine, but that wasn't the only thing that excited her. If Emma was her daughter, that meant that he was her grandson. Her favorite student whom she felt compelled to break him out of his shell and loneliness by giving a storybook of fairytales was her grandson. She couldn't believe it. Barely half an hour ago, she was Mary Margaret Blanchard, an insecure woman who was destined to be alone with no family, but now she was Snow White, queen of her land, and, with her husband by her side, was about to meet her daughter and grandson, properly. "That boy they're talking about is Henry," she told James.

"Henry?" James asked, and as he looked at his wife, he too came to the realization that the boy whom he decided to look after and protect from a distance was his grandson. He was a grandfather. He caught a reflection of himself in a nearby mirror, and laughed at the irony. The curse robbed 28 years of his life, and he certainly did not feel like or look like he should be a grandfather.

"What's so funny?" Snow asked.

"Just that I think we're the best looking grandparents out there." James responded with a smile. But then he became serious. "What happened to Henry?"

"It's a long story, but Emma will be with him." Snow replied.

As they made their way to Henry's room, Snow's confidence dwindled, and she stopped dead at the door. "James," she said desperately, "What if she hates us?" "What will we do? I will never forgive myself," she cried, collapsing into James' chest, finally letting her tears fall.

"She won't hate us." James said, rubbing soothing circles on his wife's back. "She'll want an explanation, but she won't hate us."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Snow, lifting her head to look at her husband in the eyes.

"Because I am her father," he answered simply.

Snow raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. "You don't know her though. She may be you're flesh and blood, but that doesn't automatically make you an expert of her or her feelings. You haven't seen her in 28 years. She could hate you, and she has every right to."

"Exactly, she's my flesh and blood. We're family. You can't hate family. Be mad at them yes, but hate them no. Familial love is the most powerful kind love and can weather any kind of storm, even a 28 year separation." He smiled down at his beautiful wife, and gave her a chaste kiss. "Ready?" he asked, giving her a reassuring look.

Snow took a deep breath. "Yes," she said as James knocked on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Come in," a voice called.

Snow grabbed James' hand, and he pushed the door open. As the door swung open, Snow took in the sight before her. Henry was sitting on the hospital bed, in street clothes, talking with the Blue Fairy. Emma was pacing the length of the room, pausing only to see who came in the room. It took all of Snow's self- control not to throw herself into her daughter's arms, instead squeezing James' hand even harder, and James winced as the three of them awkwardly stared at each other.

"Hey, guys!" Henry greeted them, obviously trying to diffuse the tension. "I'm glad you finally are together. "I told you, Ms. Blanchard, I mean, Snow White, I mean, Grandma, that you two were meant to be together."

Snow smiled at her grandson. The boy really was too perceptive for his own good. "How are you feeling, Henry?" she asked.

"Great, now the curse is broken! Now we can be a proper family," said Henry excitedly.

"Henry, let's go to Granny's. Let Emma, James, and Snow reunite in private," the Blue Fairy said, taking his hand.

"Ok," Henry agreed. "I told you that you weren't abandoned on the highway," she told Emma as he was leaving.

It was this that took Emma out of her daze. "How many times are you going to say 'I told you so?'" she asked, speaking for the first time since her parents came in.

"Until I get tired of it," he answered facetiously. And with that, he and the Blue Fairy left.

With the shutting of the door, Emma felt her only security blanket, her son, leave her. She was just getting used to having Henry, and seeing her parents for the first time standing in front of her was too much for her he collapsed on the bed Henry occupied only moments before, sobbing. _Get it together, Emma. You don't cry. _She told herself, and she started crying harder.

"Emma?" Snow asked, tentatively.

When Emma didn't respond, Snow cautiously made her way towards her daughter. "Emma?" she asked again. Now, she was standing in front of her.

Emma didn't look up until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. When she saw the mixture of nervousness and excitement on her roommate, now mother's face, her resolve melted. "I don't hate you," she said. Then she looked at her father, "either of you."

Snow almost laughed out of relief, and wrapped her arms around her daughter. James felt tears in his eyes as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Still in her mother's embrace, Emma looked over her shoulder, and saw her father looking at her. They locked eyes, and Emma gave him a weak smile. James took that as invitation to join the group hug. None of them knew how long they stayed like that, but when they finally broke apart, all three had tears in their eyes.

"I told you she wouldn't hate us," James told his wife.

Emma grinned, "Now I know where Henry gets it," she said, a real smile on her face. I could never hate you. I never hated you I always wanted to know who my parents were. Even though I couldn't understand why they gave me up, I never hated them, you. You're family. You can't hate family."

"See, I told you," James said. "Like father, like daughter, I'd say."

Both Emma and Snow gave him an exasperated look. "I know, you're quite proud of yourself, Charming," said Snow, delighting in calling him by his nickname again. Then, turning her attention to Emma, said, "You must have a thousand questions. Feel free to ask us anything, anytime.

"Yes, Emma. You deserve every explanation from us, "James added.

"Can I wait?" Emma asked. "It's been one hell of a day. Slaying a dragon and watching your son die is pretty exhausting."

"Whenever you want, Emma. You're not alone anymore, "her mother responded.

"About that, what exactly happened?" James asked.

"Regina baked a poisoned apple into an apple turnover, intending it for me, but Henry ate it. He wanted to prove to me that the curse existed. Regina and I had to go to Mr. Gold because he was the only one with a cure. He told me to receive a vial that contained True Love, but the vial was in the belly of a dragon, so I had to battle a dragon to get it. In the meantime, Henry's vitals were going down, and by the time we got back to the hospital, he was dead. I kissed him, and that was what revived him."'

"You battled a dragon? Where? Regina, like the Evil Queen? Who's Mr. Gold?" James was still very confused.

"The dragon was kept in the basement of the library. I'm guessing that Regina is this Evil Queen, and Mr. Gold is Rumpelstiltskin. At least that's what they said."

"It makes sense now. No wonder Regina tried to get me arrested; she was trying to ruin my happiness, as I destroyed hers," Snow said, thoughtfully.

"Where's the Evil Queen now?" James asked. "We need to find her; we need to get the court together and assemble my men. We need to act now."

"Charming, before we wage war on the queen again, we need to establish order in the town. I'm sure the people need an explanation," Snow reminded him.

"Yes, of course. Come on!" James called, already halfway out the door.

"Should we follow him?" Emma asked her mother.

"If we don't he'll just come back," she responded. And with that, the new family left the room.

However, the hospital was still in chaos. "What's wrong?" James asked Dr. Whale.

"It's the psych ward, Your Majesty. "A young woman escaped."

"What's her name?" Emma asked. "Maybe I can find her."

"Well, it was Annabelle French, but I don't know who she is now," Dr. Whale answered.

"Annabelle…**Belle…**.James, you don't think….?" Snow asked her husband.

James, knowing where his wife was going, answered, "Maybe…."

"French? Moe French wouldn't be her father, would he?" Emma asked. "He was the man Mr. Gold beat up, and he kept saying something about how 'he hurt her…"

"Rumpelstiltskin." James and Snow said together.

"Well, that's one more thing to figure out," said James. "Come, let's go assess the damage."

Surprisingly, the streets of Storybrooke were deserted. "Where is everyone?" Emma asked.

"Look," Sow said, nodding towards Granny's Diner.

It looked like everyone in the town was assembled there, and were listening to the Blue Fairy speak.

"We better go in," James said, heading towards the diner.

As soon as they entered, the diner went silent, but after a few seconds of silence, they all erupted into applause.

"Your Highnesses," the Blue Fairy greeted them "Good to see you again."

"Before we get to business, I have an announcement to make," James said, assuming his kingly, authoritative voice. "Everyone, please welcome, our daughter, the savior, and the long lost princess, Emma."

Everyone gasped, but then broke into another round of applause.

Emma soon found herself being surrounded by Red, Granny, Cinderella, Thomas, and everyone else.

"Good finally meet you, Princess," Jiminy Cricket said.

Emma grimaced, "Please don't call me that."

"Sorry, Your Highness."

"Not that either, not that. I'm still getting used to the princess thing."

Emma found her way to Henry. "Hey, kid," she said, sitting next to him.

"Hi, mom," he replied. Emma smiled, that was one title she could get used to.

"Now, King James, would you like to take over?" the Blue Fairy asked.

"Of course." Looking into the crowd, he said, "First of all, I would like to apologize. We've all lost 28 years of our lives, forgotten who we were, and were separated from our loved ones. However, good beats evil every time, and good found a way to restore to us what was lost," he paused, looking proudly at his daughter. "Thanks to Emma, we have the chance to avenge ourselves. I say we fight. We don't know where Regina is, or what she's planning, but it can't be good. So finding her is our number one priority. Also, we don't know where Rumpelstiltskin is, so we need to find him as well. We have reason to believe that Belle is with him."

"Didn't Belle die?" Red asked. "I heard she threw herself from a tower."

"That's what Regina wanted us to think. However, an Annabelle French escaped from the psych ward today. We suspect it's Belle." James answered.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, a plan was made. Kames set up base in the diner, and, with Jefferson, would lead a team to find Regina. Emma would lead a group to find Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. Snow and Henry were staying in Storybrooke to get the kingdom back together, and Jiminy Cricket was going to help them, offering his expertise to anyone who felt they needed to talk about how to cope with what happened to them.

"If you think you're going by yourself, Emma Swan, to find the Dark One, you're crazy," a voice said from the door.

Everyone looked over to find August W. Booth leaning easily against the frame.

"August? You're alive? How are you a real man, aren't you supposed to be turned back to wood?" Emma asked, shocked.

"You tell me. It doesn't look like it, does it," he answered smugly. "I think my last, desperate effort to make you believe saved me. And, it's Pinocchio, by the way."

No, it's August," Emma shot back. "By the way, **August,** what makes you think you're coming with me?"

"I'm making up for lost time. I wasn't there for 28 years to protect you, so I am determined to keep my promise now."

The two of them became locked in an intense staring contest for the battle of the wills, until Emma, looking into August's eyes, realized that he needed to do this to redeem himself not only in her eyes, but in his as well. "Fine," she said. "But don't get in my way, **August.**"

"Of course not, **Princess. **"

The Blue Fairy looked at Pinocchio, proudly. I told you, Pinocchio, that if you were brave, truthful, and unselfish, you will always be a real boy."

"Thank you. Even though I remembered almost too late," he said. "Better late than never," he laughed.

James watched the exchange between his daughter and Pinocchio, not sure if he liked it. However, he decided to worry about it later; he had bigger things to worry about. "Jefferson, you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Jefferson, taking out his hat box.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Emma eyed both the hat box and its owner suspiciously. "How do we know we can trust you? You did kidnap the queen and me."

"You did what?" James asked, incredulously.

"I won't deny that I did, but I had good intentions," Jefferson responded. "What would you do, Sir, if you were sent to this world, but you were the only one who could remember your past life? What would you do if you remembered your wife and daughter, but they had no idea who you were? Well, that was my curse, to remember. I had to deal with knowing that the only one I love in this world was happy with a new family, a new father, and walked passed me every day, not recognizing me. That knowledge is enough to make one go mad. I tried desperately to make a hat that would transport me and my daughter back to our world, but for 28 years, I failed. Then I got this insane notion that Emma, the daughter of Snow White and King James, the savior of our people, would succeed in making the hat magic again. So I lured her to my house and held Snow White hostage, in the hopes that she would be able to take me back to my world. However, she could not, and I failed once again, to be reunited with my daughter. I am truly sorry."

The whole of Storybrooke were hanging on every one of Jefferson's words, and by the end of his story, one could hear a pen drop. Jefferson looked imploringly into James' eyes, "As a father to a father, please understand me, I only did it in hopes that my daughter, my own flesh and blood would remember me, and we would once again be a proper family. Believe me, I want nothing more than to see Regina imprisoned and punished for what she has done to all of us."

James gave Jefferson an appraising look before nodding. "You are forgiven. Love can drive one mad and to crazy things. I speak from experience." James stuck out his hand, and Jefferson shook it; the two men gave each other a look of understanding. Both had their daughter cruelly ripped from them, and missed 28 years of their lives as consequence. It was then that Jefferson, the supposed "mad hatter," and James, King of the land, became trusted friends and partners.

"Is this your daughter?" Snow asked, gesturing towards a girl she knew as Paige who was in her class with Henry, and was sitting next to Jefferson, looking content just to be near him again.

"Yes, Your Majesty, this is Grace," Jefferson answered with his signature smile, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Hello, Grace. Would you like to stay with us and join us for a tea party while your father is away?" Snow asked, smiling at the girl.

"Of course, I love tea parties!" Grace exclaimed.

"Something told me you would," Snow laughed. She couldn't help but notice how Henry was staring at Grace, and grinned to herself. It was going to be an interesting tea party indeed.

Emma surveyed the scene in front of her. She was never good with emotional meetings, and everyone's declarations of love and feelings were making her uncomfortable. Furthermore, she couldn't decide if she should trust this Jefferson character. However, she couldn't overrule the king, so she let it go, at least for now. "Now that we've pardoned Jefferson, shouldn't we be leaving?" she asked James. She was itching to leave the chaos for a while, eager to go into her own world of finding people again.

James looked out into the people of Storybrooke; they all looked so happy to be reunited with their families and loved ones, that he felt it cruel to separate them right away. "Tomorrow," he said. "Tonight calls for celebration. Red and Ella, go get any decorations you can. Widow Lucas, whip up some food. Happy, you and the rest of the gang go find some music. I want this diner to be transformed into a party space by 7:00 tonight."

Suddenly, the room was a buzz as the town got out of their chairs and headed out to help with the party planning, talking excitedly over the prospect of celebrating with a proper reunion with everyone. Soon, it was just Emma, Henry, Snow, James, Jefferson, Grace, and Pinocchio that was left in the diner. Emma was still eyeing Jefferson suspiciously, something that didn't go unnoticed by her father.

"Give him a break, Emma. He was desperate, he's apologized, and he's forgiven."

"Fine," Emma sighed. "But don't think I'm not keeping an eye on you," she warned Jefferson.

"Trust me, I know," replied Jefferson, giving her a mocking look. "I know better than to mess with you."

"Good." Then turning to Henry, she said, "Come on, kid, let's see what we can do for this party."

"Actually, Mom, I think Grace and I are going to go find her tea set at Mr. Gold's Is that ok?"

"Um, sure I guess," said Emma, giving her son a strange look.

"Cool! Come on, Grace. I think I know exactly where it is!" Henry said, jumping out of his chair.

"Just be careful, we don't know where Rumpelstiltskin is. He may be hiding in his shop." James warned.

"Rumpelstiltskin isn't dangerous, just misunderstood, but yes, we will be careful," Henry responded.

Emma glanced at Jefferson as she watched her son leave with Grace. He looked just as confused as she was. Jefferson saw Emma looking at him, and said, "So, Emma, it looks like we are going to be in-laws. You better start getting used to me now."'

"Don't get your hopes up, Jefferson. They're 10."

"You know you're going to have to forgo the attitude if we become in-laws," Jefferson shot back.

Emma let out a sigh of frustration. "Isn't there anyone else you can bother?"

"Not really, but if you want me to go, I'll go." He gave her a final nod, shook James's hand, turned on his heel, and left.

"Emma," Snow chastised. "You can't be that rude towards people."

"I'm sorry, but he kidnapped us, in case you've forgotten."

"I don't care. He's proved his loyalty, plus he'll be useful for when we have to find Regina and Rumpelstiltskin."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Fine, but when he shows his psychotic behavior, I warned you."

"Cheer up, Emma. We have to get ready for a party. You can't be this tense for a party," said Pinocchio.

"Yeah, because I just love parties, and people, and socializing."

"You're exhausting. Come on; let's get you out of here." He held out his hand, which Emma hesitantly took.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, Emma."

"Why does that sound so familiar?"

Pinocchio grinned cockily, and led her out of the diner. Left alone, James and Snow turned to each other. "I don't think I like that Pinocchio," James told his wife with a frown.

"You just don't like him because Emma likes him," Snow contradicted.

"Emma doesn't like him. And no, I don't like him because he has a look about him."

"You mean you don't like the look he gives Emma. I know you saw the way he looked at her; the way they looked at each other. You'd have to blind not to see it."

"Or in denial," said James.

"Yes that too," Snow agreed. "I like that you're so protective of our daughter, Charming." She put her hand on his chest, and stood on her toes to kiss him. "But she deserves every happiness, just like us." Snow then took her husband's hand, and led him out of the diner. "We better get ready, just like everyone else."

7:00 came, and Granny's Diner was transformed into a dance floor. Happy proved himself as an accomplished DJ, and Granny outdid herself with the food. The townspeople went crazy over Red and Ella's decorations, and were rejoicing simply remembering their previous lives reuniting with old friends. Ella and Thomas were proudly showing off little Alexandria, the new heir to their throne, and the little girl seemed to take to the princess life immediately, loving every piece of attention. Red and Snow were catching up only as old friends could do, while James was sitting with Henry, trying to get to know his grandson. The party was in full swing, and the only person who wasn't taking part in the celebration was Emma, who was sitting in the corner, observing everything.

"You do realize that if we ever get back to our world, you're going to have a coming out party of sorts with a gown and tiara, so you might as well get used to this casual thing. This is nothing compared to the royal parties." Pinocchio said, sitting down to Emma, and handing her a bottle of beer. "Have a drink," he said.

"Thanks," said Emma, taking it from him. After a moment, she asked, "Coming out party?"

"Yes, it's custom for the daughter of the king and queen to have a coming out party. It supposed to have happened when you were 16, but obviously, that didn't happen. You aren't going to get out of it, though," he said, after seeing a glimmer of hope in Emma's eyes.

Emma visibly deflated. "I told you before, I didn't ask for this. Any of this; I don't want a coming out party, to be a princess, or anything."

"You didn't want to be the savior either, and look how you changed on that notion," Pinocchio said. "You accepted your fate, and performed splendidly."

"That's different; I did it for Henry. I believed for Henry so I could save him."

"Then be a princess for Henry. If Henry is what gave you the power to believe, then he will give you the strength to be the princess you are. Besides, you just can't opt out of being a princess. You were born a princess, and now you must fulfill your destiny."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't know. Like I said before, I need validation that you will be ok, even though I deserted you. I never forgave myself, and I never will."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, August, you were 6. I know how foster parents are; I'd do the same to you. You've helped me, you know. If it weren't for you, I'd have broken down by now. You've been a rock through all this."

Pinocchio suddenly took her hand, and gave her the intense look again. However, this look was different; it wasn't as guarded. He gently touched her face, and the two were frozen there, just staring at each other. He leaned in, but their trance was interrupted with a clinging of glass, and they jumped apart, thoroughly embarrassed. They looked up to see James in the middle of the dance floor, about to make a speech.

"First, thank you all for pulling this together on such short notice. It goes to show how well our kingdom can pull together to get something done, and I am hoping that we will have just as much luck when we set out to find Regina and Rumpelstiltskin. Secondly, on behalf of everyone, I'd like to say how glad I am to be reunited with the love of my life. And on that note, Snow…" he walked up to his wife, wearing a big smile, and holding out a hand. Snow gladly accepted it, and let her husband lead her to the dance floor.

The crowd went cheered, as the royal couple waltzed around the dance floor. Emma, for the first time for the day, truly felt happy as she watched her parents dance. They looked truly happy to be in each other's arms, and Emma finally felt a since of belonging. However, Emma wasn't the only one watching Snow White and Prince Charming dancing for the first time after being reunited.

Somewhere far away, Regina was watching the party through a magic mirror. "Fools, she said. "How can they be so arrogant as to think they will ever defeat me? They may have won this round, but they won't be so lucky this time. I have a plan, and it directly involves Emma Swan."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"So…." Snow said, coming up to Emma, back in their apartment, and sitting next to her, with a smug smile on her face.

"What?" Emma asked.

"What's up with you and Pinocchio? I always thought you and August had a thing, and now I know for sure that you and Pinocchio do."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say you aren't at subtle as you think you are. Even your father noticed your little interlude with him today when he came storming in, insisting that he go with you."

Emma groaned. She never liked talking about men with anyone, especially with the person she just discovered was her mother. "Great," she said. "The last thing I need right now is everyone knowing about my personal life."

Snow gave her a small smile. "You're royalty now. Get used to it."

Emma sighed, but grinned back. "That's going to take a while."

"I know. Whenever you want to talk, let me know. About anything, being royalty, men, anything." Snow couldn't hide the hope and enthusiasm from her voice.

"I told you, I'm not good at talking about my feelings. Going from foster home to foster home, only to have your hopes crushed does something to your ability to trust people. I've built up a wall that I don't think will ever come down; it's become part of who I am." Emma was surprised to hear herself say everything out loud. She never talked about her life in the foster system, and she never thought she'd ever talk about it with her mother.

Snow gave her a searching look, hoping against hope that Emma was finally ready to open up to her. "I never heard you talk about the foster system. Was it really that awful?"

Before Emma could respond, there was a knock on the door, and James walked in. "I tried getting Henry to join us, but he insisted on staying with the Blue Fairy. He said that we have catching up to do, and he'd just get in the way."

Emma laughed, that sounded like her son. Henry really was too perceptive and smart for his own good. She then glanced at her parents, and noticed that they were giving each other the same nervous look. It was then that she realized it was the second time that day that the three of them were alone. They both looked anxious to finally get the chance to know the daughter they lost for 28 years, and it was only fair that they get that chance. "You guys might want to sit down," she said.

"Are you sure you're ready?" James asked. "You don't have to tell us now if you don't want to."

"I'm sure. If I don't do it now, I probably never will."

James nodded his understanding, and sat down next to his wife on the couch. She grabbed his hand, and they both turned their attention to their daughter.

"I was found on the side of the road. Wait, that's what I was told. Apparently August went through the portal with me, and he took me to this restaurant, where we both were put into the foster system. I was with my first family for only 1 year, and then I was moved to another. The longest I stayed with any family was three years, and they kicked me out when they found out I was pregnant. Then, um, I stayed in a shelter until I went to prison, and that's where Henry was born. I had no choice but to put him up for adoption; I was in no way ready to be a mother. Plus, I was still going to be in prison for another 2 months, and a baby doesn't deserve being raised in a prison. When I finally got out, I got my act together, went to school, moved to Boston, and became a bail bonds person. I've been doing that ever since."

Snow had tears in her eyes. "Oh, Emma, I'm so sorry. We had no idea what life we were subjecting you to. All we knew was that you were going to save us, and we had to give you your best chance."

"Two questions: Who is Henry's father? And why were you in prison," James asked.

"Henry's father isn't important. I haven't seen him since, and I doubt I ever will. I went to jail for vandalism. It's not like I did something horribly wrong."

"Well, I guess that's a good thing, but back on the other subject, Henry's father is important. I don't know the details, but the fact that he's Henry's father makes him important. Henry deserves to know who his father is.

Emma sighed. "I met Joseph Bae when I was 17. Part of what I told Henry was true. I was waitressing, and he would come in for pie and coffee, and we would talk. We eventually went out, and one thing led to another. When he found out I was pregnant, he left. He didn't think he had it in him to be a father. He said something about not having a good father, and he was sure he'd turn into his father. So he left."

James looked livid. "That's still not a good reason. He had a choice; he could've had a part in his son's life. Do you know what I would do to get that chance again?"

Emma looked into her father's eyes. "What's done is done," she said. "Not even you can change it. Besides, I don't think me coming to Storybrooke and breaking the curse would've happened if Henry hadn't been born. Everything happens for a reason."

This calmed James down a bit. "Well, if put it that way. But if I ever meet this Joseph Bae, I'm going to kill him."

"Please don't. That will ruin your "charming" reputation if you kill someone," Snow told her husband, trying to calm him down. "It was 10 years ago, ancient history."

"Thanks, Snow," said Emma, happy that at least her mother understood. "You know, I oddly feel better, talking to someone about everything. I've never talked to anyone about any of this before."

"I'm glad you were able to open up to us. It's a start of becoming a proper family," Snow answered with a warm smile. "Would you like some coca?"

"With cinnamon?"

"Of course. James, would you like some?"

"Well, if you insist."

"So what's the story on your end?" Emma asked. "August said I came through some sort of portal."

"Well, I don't know how or why Pinocchio came through with you, but that is how you came to this world," Snow responded, as she was getting the cups ready. "Gappetto created a vessel from a tree that transported you to this world. The Blue Fairy said it only fit one. The plan was for me to go through the portal before you were born, and I would raise you. However, you were born early, and literally the day that the queen enacted the curse. After you were born, your father put you in the portal, and minutes later, we were sent to this world."

Emma could only nod. It sounded so unlikely, but yet it made complete sense.

"Believe us Emma, we wouldn't have abandoned you unless it was absolutely necessary. Parents, at least good parents, never abandon to part with their children," James chimed in.

The tears that Emma was fighting to keep in finally came spilling out, and she went willingly into her father's arms. "Daddy," she choked out, as she cried into his shoulder.

James' heart swelled, and he wrapped her in his arms, vowing never to let her go again. Snow watched the scene before her, silent tears running down her face, and she quickly turned to finish making the coca. "It's ready!" She announced.

She passed the cups of steaming hot coca to her husband and daughter, and the three Charmings sat around the table, reveling in the joy of being together as a family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The town of Storybrooke was ready to go bright and early the following morning. They were restless to avenge the 28 years they lost, and they wanted the queen gone forever. James called a meeting at Granny's Diner, and the town assembled quickly.

"Now, I know that everyone wants to capture Regina and find Rumpelstiltskin, but I want to leave you all with a word of caution," James announced. "Regina and Rumpelstiltskin could be anywhere, waiting for any moment to strike. For the safety of you and your families, I forbid any civilians to go out and search for them. Leave it to us, and I promise you will be avenged."

There was some grumbling about this, and James added, "I mean it. We don't know what we are dealing with, and I'd hate to see anyone lose their lives, especially after a joyous reunion. I understand you're frustration, but if you trust and work with us, they will be brought to justice. Now, Jefferson, are you ready?"

"Yes, sir," said Jefferson, coming up to stand with James. "If I what I suspect is right, Regina would have left Storybrooke for another land. However, I don't think she would've gone back to our land; it's too obvious. I have reason to believe that she went to a different land entirely, one where she has allies."

"That is where Jefferson, my men, and I are going. His hat can be used as a transport to take us to these different worlds. With some luck, we will find Regina," James explained.

"And we are going to find Mr. Gold, I mean Rumpelstiltskin," added Emma. "Although I don't think he's as dangerous as Regina, but we do need to know where he is. If anything, he will lead us to Belle."

"Who's all going with you, Emma?" asked Snow, worriedly. She didn't like the idea of her daughter facing the Dark One without backup.

"I think just August," said Emma, nodding towards the man.

"Take Red with you," Snow told her daughter. She's good at following tracks, and her ability to transform could help you if it gets dangerous."

"Sure, I'll go," Red said, standing up. "But my ability, as you call it, might not work."

"It will still make me feel better," said Snow. Then she addressed the crowd. "I need everyone's help and cooperation to get the kingdom as organized as it can be while we stay here. We will go back home eventually, but in the meantime, we need to be happy with living here."

"Well, if no one has any questions, I think we better get going," James said. "The sooner we go, the sooner this mess will be resolved. After you, Jefferson."

Jefferson took out his hat, and it soon began circling in the air, opening a portal. "Jump!" he instructed. Jefferson, James, and the some members of the king's army simultaneously jumped, and they all disappeared into the smoke.

After the smoke cleared, Emma glanced at her mother, then at Pinocchio and Red. "Well, I guess we should get going, too," she announced.

"Be careful," Snow and Henry said at the same time.

"Don't worry, I will be," Emma replied with a smile. "Rumpelstiltskin is the one who should be careful."

"He is the Dark One, Emma. Remember that," her mother replied, sternly.

"She'll be alright. I'll be with her," Pinocchio said, stepping forward.

"So will I," Red said, with a snarky smile.

"I can take care of myself, guys. But now that we got that covered, it's time to go," Emma said, walking towards the door. Then looking at her mother and Henry said, "Good bye."

"Good bye, and Good luck, Mom!" Henry said, rushing over to give her a hug.

"Hey, I'll be back in no time, you'll see," Emma said.

With a final look at her mother, and a nod to Pinocchio and Red, Emma left the diner, Pinocchio and Red following close behind her.

With both her husband and daughter gone, Snow felt all alone again, began to worry. She knew that what they were doing was necessary, but she just found her husband and daughter. She couldn't even think what would happen to her if she lost either of them. But at least she had Henry. She looked down at her grandson, and saw him looking at her expectantly.

"Well, what do we do now?" he asked.

"Well, first, let's make sure that everyone is accounted for," she responded.

It took a couple hours, but with the Blue Fairy's help, Snow and Henry were able to find everyone. Henry was shocked to find just how many fairy tale characters ended up in Storybrooke that he didn't even expect. The boy who sat next to him in class and always telling him stories turned out to be Peter Pan, and the three women who ran the fabric store were Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Once everyone was accounted for, Snow made an announcement.

"I understand how frustrating this is, but we just have to wait to see what James and Emma find. I know the fairies will be their form of communication, so at least we will know some of what is going on. There's nothing to do but wait at the moment, I'm afraid. For now, that's all I need you for. I'm sure I will be calling another meeting soon. Whenever we hear from either James or Emma, I will let you know. You may leave. "

"They'll be ok, grandma. Mom's got Pinocchio and Grandpa's got Jefferson. Everything is going to be ok," Henry assured her as everyone filed out. "We've already defeated evil once, we can do it again."

Snow smiled at her grandson. He was determined, a family trait, she decided. "Come on, Henry, we have to get the town defended in case of an attack."

"Can we do that?" Henry asked, excitedly.

"Well, the Blue Fairy can," Snow said with a smile at the fairy.

"Yes, Your Highness. Magic is the only way to protect ourselves if Regina decided to attack us."

"Is that a possibility?" Henry asked.

"It's unlikely, but possible. Hopefully James will find her before she can do anything to us," Snow responded.

As Henry, the Blue Fairy, and Snow left the diner, Snow looked around the town. Only yesterday, she was filled with hope, joy, and happiness; all these feelings were something that she missed for 28 years. But now, she couldn't help but feel an inevitable dread, and she found herself hoping against hope that it all won't be taken from her again.


End file.
